Project Summary The 2018 Microbial Toxins and Pathogenicity Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and its accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) ?Micro Investigators: Exploring Host-Pathogen Interactions? are designed to showcase exciting, innovative basic and applied research in the infectious disease fields while promoting intensive discussion and networking between new and veteran researchers from academia and government, medicine and biotech. Since its inception in 1972, this biennial international conference continues to be regarded by the microbial pathogenesis community as our premier venue for intellectual exchange. To be held July 8-13 at Waterville Valley Conference Center in New Hampshire, the 2018 Conference is let by Chair Andrew Camilli, PhD, Professor in the Department of Molecular Biology and Microbiology at Tufts University, School of Medicine and Vice Chair Heran Darwin, PhD, Professor of Microbiology at New York University. Nine sessions will feature 35 invited speakers (plus 4 selected from the GRS), chosen to integrate cutting-edge research on: bacterial toxins, role of host microbiota, pathogen physiology, pathogenesis, new approaches to study pathogens, pathogen encounters with host cells, and how pathogens trigger and respond to innate immune responses. To highlight current challenges in each of these areas and to stimulate provocative exchange among junior and senior attendees, the nine Discussion Leaders will present 5-minute session introductions and lead 10 minute discussion periods after each talk. Afternoon poster sessions will promote extended discussions between colleagues within and across disciplines and ranks. To integrate and develop the next generation of scientists in our field, the GRC will be preceded by a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). The GRS is planned, led and attended exclusively by pre- and post-doctoral trainees who then join the Conference. Together the Seminar and Conference promise to provide an exceptional forum for a diverse population of scientists to learn about cutting edge discoveries in the field, and consider and challenge the current paradigms, barriers and opportunities to advancing knowledge of molecular mechanisms of microbial infection.